Feel
by DanielleHannah801
Summary: It is the sixth year of Hogwarts. A battle will be inevitable before the end. Two very different people find love, where they least expect it. Obstacles can only slow them down, only keep them apart for so long.
1. Chapter 1

Feel

**Feel**

Come on hold my hand,

I wanna contact the living.

Not sure I understand,

This role I've been given.

I sit and talk to god

And he just laughs at my plans,

My head speaks a language, I don't understand.

I just wanna feel real love,

Feel the home that I live in.

'cause I got too much life,

Running through my veins, going to waste.

I don't wanna die,

But I ain't keen on living either.

Before I fall in love,

I'm preparing to leave her.

I scare myself to death,

That's why I keep on running.

Before I've arrived, I can see myself coming.

I just wanna feel real love,

Feel the home that I live in.

'cause I got too much life,

Running through my veins, going to waste.

And I need to feel, real love

And a life ever after.

I cannot get enough.

I just wanna feel real love,

Feel the home that I live in,

I got too much love,

Running through my veins, going to waste.

I just wanna feel real love,

In a life ever after

There's a hole in my soul,

You can see it in my face, it's a real big place.

Come and hold my hand,

I wanna contact the living,

Not sure I understand,

This role I've been given

Not sure I understand.

Not sure I understand.

Not sure I understand.

Not sure I understand.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. All characters, vocabulary, and places (non-existent) belong to JK Rowling.

Warning: Do not read this story unless you have read The Half Blood Prince and The Deathly Hallows. My story follows as a sub/alternate plot.


	2. With My Own Two Hands

Chapter 1:

**Chapter 1:**

**With My Own Two Hands- **Ben Harper

I can change the world

With my own two hands

Make a better place

With my own two hands

Make a kinder place

With my own two hands

With my own

With my own two hands

I can make peace on earth

With my own two hands

I can clean up the earth

With my own two hands

I can reach out to you

With my own two hands

One balmy October night, while Albus Dumbledore was awaiting the arrival of Harry for his lessons, an unexpected visitor arrived.

"Ah, good evening Sybil." Dumbledore addressed Professor Trelawny. Her mouth opened to respond, but snapped shut as her eyes glazed over. When she spoke her usually airy voice took on harsh tones.

"Two equals, but two opposites. Their love, strength, and unity will allow them to overcome their differences and their pasts of hate. Their hearts will beat as one, their souls intertwine, and they will unite our world against the dark."

Dumbledore stared flabbergasted at Trelawny. He knew of Harry's prophecy to destroy Lord Voldemort, but that was killing one man. Uniting the wizarding world? Hearts beating as one? _Who could these people possibly be? _All of these thoughts swam through Dumbledore's head.

"Was there anything you needed Sybil?" He asked when his thought process had finally slowed down.

"Oh, no, sorry Albus. I'll just be going now." With that Trelawny left and Dumbledore returned to his jumbled thoughts.

A task, given to him by a man he despised. This man was the reason his father was now in Azkerban. To think he looked up to that thing when he was younger. Dreamt that he would one day serve him faithfully. No, it wasn't even a man. It had no feelings, no pity, and no remorse. This thing, his parents master, his Lord of Darkness. Lord Voldemort, a name few dared utter. The mark on his arm attested to the task he must now perform, a constant searing pain to make his eyes water. However, for the sake of his family he must do these things. Draco Malfoy was alone. No one could help him with this. He would do as he was told.

This year would be different; Draco could tell. All through the train journey to Hogwarts he knew something life altering would happen. His mother had thought so also. "_Tread carefully Draco. Follow your heart and you will be alright._" She had told him as he boarded the Hogwarts express. If only Narcissa Malfoy knew how much those words would come to mean.

Hermione Granger had spent as much time as was safe at her parents house during the holidays. It was only a few days after leaving Hogwarts that Arthur Weasley came and took her to The Burrow where she would be amongst the Order of the Phoenix.

She was glad to be going back to Hogwarts. It was there she had always found solace. It was a difficult time to be a muggle-born witch, and no one in the past had made her life harder than Draco Malfoy and his constant ridiculing. Oh how she wished he would just revert back to his ferret form from fourth year.

This year was different. Some students had been pulled out of school by concerned parents. Others were grieving recent losses. Hermione personally thought that this was just the calm before the storm. The war was coming, and soon. It would not be long before the entire wizarding world would face a hurricane.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2:

**Chapter 2:**

**Breakdown-** Chris Daughtry

Open up the book you beat me with again.

Read it off one sentence at a time.

I'm tired of all the lines,

Convictions and your lies.

What right do you have to point at me?

Well, I'm sitting alone thinking about it all over coffee.

And still crowdin' my space are the things you still hold against me.

You cannot save me.

The implications of his task were becoming more evident. Killing the headmaster of Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry, Albus Dumbledore, would be no easy feat. He was however going to make an attempt at taking the man's life very soon. But that was not the only thing causing unrest in his mind. Even if he managed to kill the old codger, how was he to get the Death Eater's into the castle?

Draco was beginning to see things weren't the black and white he had always believe they were. He would seem to be passing each class in a daze, but was very much alert. He was taking all of the details around him, thinking of ways to solve the problem with which he was presented. Draco couldn't help but think that Hermione Mudblood Granger would know a way.

Moments after this thought passed through his head he mentally slapped himself. _What the hell am I thinking!_ No, Granger was the last person he wanted to think about.

After many day of thinking Draco decided that he was going to attempt the first part of his task on the coming Hogsmede weekend. His mental checklist was quickly compiled.

_-Wrap necklace_

_-Put bar maid of The Three Broomstick's under imperious curse_

_-Have woman give wrapped necklace to an imperioused student_

_-Student give necklace to Dumbledore_

He thought it was a simple enough plan, and it could have been given to the headmaster by anyone. No one would know so he could then concentrate on the Death Eater's penetrating Hogwarts.

Hermione had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. Something bad would happen on the Hogsmede weekend. She couldn't shake the feeling and unlike Harry did not know that it was an instinct to be heeding, for she had never experienced it before. _'Maybe its got something to do with the Death Eater attacks.' _She thought after a little while. _'Or maybe it's just the pressure of NEWT's this year.'_ Hermione brushed it off.

She ignored the feeling, but as the weekend visit to the village drew closer it grew stronger. Then Katie Bell was cursed. The feeling changed to remorse and shame as nobody claimed responsibility.

'_Damn it!' _Draco thought, as he kicked over a desk in the front row of the disused classroom. He let out a cry of frustration and rage, and preceded to knock over more desks. The destruction did nothing, but when it came to Draco throwing a chair out of one of the windows, he finally broke down in sobs. So wrapped up in his frenzy, he did not notice the knock on the door, or it opening wide enough for a head of bushy brown hair to peer in.

As he tried to calm himself he noticed the faint sounds of the previously unnoticed person trying to back away. He turned to see Hermione Granger's eyes full of compassion, with a slight hint of fear. Turning back around he asked, "How long have you been there Granger?" His voice was quiet and sorrowful.

She opened the door and walked in, shutting it behind her. "Long enough." She replied softly. "Are you okay Malfoy?"

"No, I'm not." Hermione walked over. Without giving it thought, Draco continued. "I really messed some things up." His eyes widened as he realised what he said. _'What would she make of it?' _He thought. Before he said anything else a small, warm hand placed itself on his shoulder.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Her voice soft as the beating of an angels wings. Again Draco answered without thinking.

"Yes and no." Hermione sat next to him and grasped his left hand between both of hers. His was ice cold. "Yes, I want to, but no, I don't think that I can. It's difficult and frustrating. There is something that I have to do, but I don't want to do it. If I do I'm afraid I wont know myself." He stopped to close his eyes and concentrated on taking deep, calming breaths.

"I'm guessing this thing you are doing had something to do with how Katie got hurt. Am I right?" Draco scrunched his closed eyes and nodded. "I am also you didn't mean for that to happen."

Draco nodded again. "I didn't want anyone to get hurt, but I have to continue on." He said so quietly that Hermione barely heard, looking at the floor. "Thank you, Hermione." Draco stood and walked away from where they had sat. As he reached the door he heard Hermione's barely audible reply.

"Your welcome Draco."


End file.
